Titan Of Death, Video Games, Time, and Heroes
by Bakes For Dem
Summary: Percy Is Cheated on and Meets a Silver Eyed ts Blessed by Kronos And Becomes Immortal With 50%Titan And 50%God. He ask Olympus To Let The Titans Rebuild Orthrys As long as They swear on the Styx not to Betray Olympus. They say OK. Percy Oversees The Rebuilding as King of The Titans The Titans Decide to give him more titles.Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**An/ first story plx fav fallow review For more**

Percy had so much betrayal After Annabeth cheated on him. He got another Half brother named Jack. He is a really bad Guy. He Had a huge ego, dumb face, Attention addict, and he said he should run the camp. I wanted to kill him when he said I should be bowing down to him after he killed **1** monster and called everybody that didn't follow him a bitch. I then started planning his death. A gunshot to the heart, Cut of his head, ask Hades for a Fury to kill him then Put him in The Fields of Punishment, the Possibilities are endless. But after Wise Girl's Betrayal, started planning the girl he fell into Tarturus for's death. I thought back to the day she cheated on me.

_Flashback Start_

As I walked to The place I was gonna Propose to Annabeth. I Saw My Wise Girl Kissing my Dumb Fucking half brother. She then said "I love You, Jack,".Then he said "I love You too bitch,". Then Annabeth saw me furious With a Hurricane That Rivaled Katrina. I then Said something very Psychopathic "WHAT ABOUT ME? DO YOU REMEMBER ME? I thought You loved me, I fell I to Tarturus for you. NEXT TIME REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES,".Then she said something very dumb for a Daughter of Athena "I'm Sorry?" "I'M SORRY? I'M SORRY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS! YOU LOST YOUR CHANCE TO SAY SORRY WHEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THIS PIECE OF SHIT, WISE GIRL" I said furious. She flinched when I Said her old Nickname. "I'm sorry" she Mumbled. Then my Dick half brother said "Stop apologizing, Bitch. He didn't do anything to get apologizes" "Actually I did Do stuff Do you want to know what my first monster was. It was a Fury. Second was The Minotaur. Then I beat Ares. Retrieved Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. Retrieved the Golden Fleece. Saved Artemis. Leader of The Battle of the Labyrinth. Witness of Daedalus' Death. Leader of The Battle of Manhattan. Defeater of Kronos. And a lot of other Titles."I said Then I stormed off After Stabbing Jack With Riptide and ripping him Limb From Limb Then Ripped off his Head and Dropped the ring I Was gonna Propose to her with.

_Flashback End _

Artemis' P.O.V.

As I looked at the sea It looked bad. The Meeting was Going as good as always until Poseidon felt a Hurricane as Powerful as Hurricane Katrina. Zeus sent Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and I to check it out. Turned out to be the Only Male to steal my Heart being Cheated on, Percy. I wanted to Kill Annabeth, but she just Got me a chance to be with the man I love. He then killed his own half brother. Then stormed off. I Said,"I'm gonna find him."I walked off In his direction. I found him and Immediately Kissed him. Then he asked " Why is the Goddess of Virgins Kissing me."

"I love you"I said

**AN/That's the end Need 1 review to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thanks for the positive feedback. If you Want a good story look up wolf Assassin of chaos sorry for not updating I might make a time I upload. Listening to Fire Burning. Trying for 1000 Words.**

Chapter 2:Becoming a Titan/God

Percy P.O.V.

As I walked Through the forest to find where The monsters I was sent to kill. I remember When I Got Blessed By Kronos

_Flashback Start_

I Walked Through The Forest to Get to Where Artemis was. I Heard Kronos say _Percy Come Here. _I followed the voice _It's Me Kronos I want To give You my Blessing _"Why"_ You showed you are worthy of my blessing. If You need Help with your Powers ask me__ But you MUST do one thing For me_"Thank You. And What"_  
Line Break to the __Award__Ceremony_

"We all know Why we are here. We To Give out awards to The Crew of the Argo II. Jason, My Boy, I Offer You Godhood" Said Jupiter "I accept, Father" Jason Replied. "You are now god of Storms and flying" Jupiter said. "Frank My son I offer You godhood" Said Mars. "Does Hazel get to Be a Goddess, Too." Frank said. "Yes, Frank" Mars answered. "I Accept" Frank said. "Frank, You are now Frank, god of Weakness, Shape-Shifting, and sticks,"Mars Yelled. "Hazel, My Daughter I offer you Goddesshood" Pluto Said. "I Accept" Hazel Said "Hazel, You are now Goddess of Diamonds, Gold Rubes, Emeralds, Iron, Bronze, And the Rest of The Metals." Pluto said. Leo Became God of Ships, Mechanics, Elves(ha), and Metal Dragons. Piper, Goddess of Natural Beauty. AnnaBitch Became Goddess of Architecture, Daggers, Cheaters(I Wonder Why, Apollo?),and Bitches(again Funny). I Became God Of Heroes, Tides, Swordsmanship, Video Games(wonder Why He Gets titan and god find out later), and Badassess. I also Get a Throne(Game a Trones)and a Wish I Wish for all of the Titans That Swear on the Styx to not go against Olympus. They Accepted the wish but I had to stay there for one year only to return for council meeting. That made Kronos wish a lot harder.

**The end of ch2 Maybe soon ch3**


End file.
